This invention relates to the field of image magnification and display and, more particularly, to a fiber optics display panel and a method of making same.
Fiber optic image transferring, display, and magnification systems are known in a variety of forms. These systems typically employ large number of elongated filaments or strands of optically transmissive material which operate on a principle of total internal reflection. Light to be carried from one location to another enters the filament at one end and is internally reflected therein, even around fairly severe bends, with reasonably high efficiency so that most of the light is available at the exit end of the filament.
It is known that image magnification can be achieved by bunching the ends of a large number of optical fibers relatively closely together at one location to form an image input plane and separating the spacing between the other ends of the fibers at another reference plane, called the image exit plane. In this manner, the image can be "spread out" or magnified by an amount which depends on the ratio between the fiber spacings in the input plane and the fiber spacings in the output plane. Systems of this type are illustrated for example, in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,043,910; 3,402,000; 3,853,658; and 3,909,109. Systems of this general type can be provided with light absorbing material between the fiber ends in the output plane so as to enhance contrast. These systems are also advantageous in that they are essentially failure-free and have unlimited life. However, they tend to be relatively cumbersome since significant room is generally required to allow the optical filaments or fibers to spread out in a mechanically acceptable manner. Also, manufacturing cost of fiber optic magnification panels is a limiting factor on practicality. In particular, since large numbers of fibers are employed, it is important that the techniques of manufacture be relatively repeatable and accurate and not wasteful of material. The manufacturing process should also, ideally, not involve an unduly large number of manufacturing steps, and techniques which involve manipulation of individual fibers should ideally be avoided. However, it has been found in the past that the achievement of the most desirable geometries requires manufacturing techniques that tend to be expensive.